Hetalia yuri
by sugarhuney3
Summary: multi-chapter. rated M for a reason. ;) Requests always accepted with joy! limes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got several(2) requests for this! Yipee! I get to try something new! 3 Okay, I hope you guys like it! I've been planning on making this a multi-chapter fic!**

**This is yuri. Chapter 1 is IrelandxBelgium. I had to do some research on Belgium's character for this, but I didn't do much. So I'm sorry if Belgium seems OOC and stuff. And I've tried my hardest to make this as graphic and descriptive as possible. Please don't laugh! It was embarrassing enough!**

**Oh, plus, I looked up Netherlands' human name, and I got several suggestions, so I just went with the name that was easiest to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This fanfic contains yuri(girlxgirl), swearing, lime, and first introdutions to family members. Plus this is an early holiday fic.**

**/ / /**

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Ireland asked.

"Stop fucking worrying! They'll love you!" Romano said, dragging her behind him. They were almost at Spain's house, and Ireland was having some insecurities.

"But what if they don't? I've heard of Spain's battleaxe. I've also seen England's scars and heard his tales of how he was with it." Ireland said.

"He's not like that anymore. You'll be fine." Romano reassured her.

"What about that Netherlands guy? I heard that he doesn't like many people..." Ireland said.

"That's true. But do you know something that _will _get him to like you?" Romano asked.

Ireland shook her head.

"Get Belgium to like you."

"Belgium?"

"Yes. That's his sister. He likes anyone that his sister likes. Except for Spain, that is."

Ireland sighed. "I guess that makes things a _bit _easier..." She mumbled.

Romano smirked. "Yup. Now, are you ready?" He asked.

Ireland stood up straight and tall. "I guess." She said.

Romano led her toward the porch of Spain's house. "I wish the walkway wasn't so long..." He mumbled, and knocked at the door.

While waiting for Spain to answer, Ireland admired the beautiful fields in front of her. They were filled with flowers and crops and several trees.

"Lovi! You're came!" Spain cheered.

Ireland turned to the doorway and gasped. Her eyes widened with fear and she backed up a little.

Spain was in the middle of the doorway. He looked rather handsome, even though he was in a simple t-shirt and loose jeans. But that wasn't what scared Ireland.

What scared her was the huge battle axe he had in his hand, the handle was resting against his shoulder, the head lay dangerously close to his messy hair.

Romano pinched the bridge of his nose. "Was the battleaxe _really _necessary for coming to the door, bastard?" He asked.

"But I was polishing it! And Belgium refused to let me put it down! I didn't want to make you think I wasn't going to answer you!" Spain whined.

"I could've waited! You shouldn't bring weapons with you when you're answering the door!"

Spain pouted, and his gaze finally rested on Ireland. "You brought a girl! That's so cute~!" Spain squealed.

"God! Your just like a teenager!" Romano moaned. "Put. The battleaxe. Away." He demanded.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Spain said, and put the axe down, behind the doorway.

Ireland seemed to calm down a little at that.

"Well, we can all introduce ourselves in a moment~! Come in and sit down first!" Spain said, and stepped aside, letting them both in.

Romano led her into the living room.

"_Romano_! I haven't seen you in months! How are you doing?!" A blonde woman asked.

She had been sitting in a chair just a second ago, but now she was right in front of Romano.

"Who's this? She's cute! You _must _be more than friends!" she squealed. "How long have you two been together?! Have you tried anything with her yet?"

Romano blushed deeply.

"You have! Your not as innocent as you were when I last saw you, huh? You naughty boy!" she giggled.

Ireland looked at the woman, her own face turning pink. "A-actually, he kinda refuses to touch me..." she said.

Romano's cheeks puffed out, and the woman giggled. "Seriously? That's not like you, Romano!"

"Ah, well, you see-"

Spain glomped Romano in the middle of his explanation. "Roma! You're so cute~!"

Romano elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop that!" He demanded.

Spain reluctantly pulled away, pouting. Then he saw Ireland and he straightened out.

He smiled broadly and held out his hand for Ireland to shake. "I'm Spain, but since you're part of the family now, you can call me Antonio~!" He sang.

Ireland placed her hand in his, and he shook it.

"Uh... I-I'm Ireland. But you can call me Avery." She said.

The blonde woman bumped Spain aside and pulled Ireland into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Avery! I'm Belgium, but you can call me Bella! My brother over there is Netherlands," Belgium pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, one Ireland hadn't noticed. There, Ireland saw a man with crazy hair, and he looked a lot like Belgium. "He likes to be called by his country name more than his human name, but if you can get him to like you enough, you can call him Tim."

"O-okay..." Ireland said.

Belgium pulled out of the hug and gripped Ireland's shoulders, smiling broadly. "I just know we're going to be great friends!" She giggled.

Ireland smiled at her. "I surely do hope so."

"Alright! With introductions done, it's time to eat~!" Spain announced.

Everyone sat at the table and ate. Afterwards, they all talked and got to know each other better. During these times, Ireland found herself the center of attention(which was terrible, if you asked her.)

Eventually, it became time for bed.

"Well, there's a shortage of bedrooms, so some of us are going to have to share." Spain said.

Belgium squealed. "Oh! I call Ireland!"

Ireland's eyes widened. "Um, I don't-"

"Come on! Let's go!" Belgium interruptedd and dragged her off, Ireland smiling apologetically at Romano.

"Alright... Um, good night, Belgium." Ireland said, and lay down on her side of the bed.

The bedroom she had been dragged off to only had one bed. It was queen-sized, so she was kind of close to Belgium.

"Good night, Avery." Belgium said, and with that, Ireland closed her eyes and drifted off.

Belgium waited until Ireland's breath evened out, signaling she was asleep.

She then flipped Ireland onto her back as gently as possible. Then she carefully removed Ireland's clothes, along with her own.

Finally, Belgium placed herself on top of Ireland, then she deeply kissed Ireland on the lips.

Ireland grunted, and Belgium smirked. She moved down, and began to suck at Ireland's nipples.

Ireland slowly opened her eyes, and noticed a weird feeling on her breast.

She tried brushing it off, but her hand met a face.

Ireland's eyes snapped open, and she tried to sit up. Her effort was futile.

A hard suck made her yelp, and Belgium slapped a hand over her mouth, then pulled away.

"Ssshhh, you'll wake them up. You wouldn't want them to see you like this, do you?"

Ireland shook her head.

"Good girl."

Belgium returned to sucking at her breasts, them moved her hand(Which was previously on Ireland's mouth) down, inbetween Ireland's legs, and began fingering hir clit.

Ireland gasped and put her hand over her mouth to quiet her moan.

Belgium suddenly stopped all movement, and Ireland was relieved. She then moved, switching her position so that her lower body was near Ireland's face, and Ireland's lower body near hers.

"Please?" Belgium asked.

Ireland didn't know what she was getting at until Belgium spread her legs and brought her lower body closer to her face.

_"If it'll get you to stop..."_ Ireland thought. She put two of her fingers into her mouth and wet them, covering them thoroughly with saliva. Then she took her fingers out of her mouth and placed them at Belgium's entrance, and slowly pushed in.

Belgium relaxed a little.

Ireland moved her other hand up and began to massage Belgium's clit. She then began to move her fingers in and out of Belgium slowly.

Belgium made a noise which Ireland figured was a stiffled moan, and felt a pressure at her entrance.

Ireland's fingers sped up. She wanted to tire Belgium out as quickly as possible and get her off. Ireland was tired, and she didn't feel like being sexually assulted by a fellow female nation at this moment.

Belgium pushed her fingers into Ireland quickly, and began pumping them just as fast as Ireland was her, and used her free hand to tease Ireland's clit.

Ireland tensed up. "Ngh! B-belgium! S-stop!" She harshly whispered.

Belgium removed her fingers from Ireland's entrance, but they were replaced by something wet and warm and... _sllimy_.

Ireland took in a shaky, surprised breath. She sped up more, until she felt she couldn't go any faster.

Belgium let out a quiet moan.

Ireland could feel herself getting close to orgasm. She removed her hands from Belgium's vital regions and replaced them with her tongue. She moved her free hands to Belgium's breasts and massaged them. She was hoping to make Belgium's oragasm come faster.

Belgium pulled her tongue out of Ireland's vital regions and slapped a hand over her mouth, letting out a muffled cry.

Ireland pulled away from Belgium's vital regions and tensed her legs up so Belgium couldn't get between them again. She was worn out from her near-orgasm.

Belgium huffed from frustration when she couldn't get to Ireland's vitals again, but she flipped off of her and lay on her side of the bed. Quickly falling asleep.

Ireland pursed her lips and crawled out of bed, finding her clothes and dressing. She then walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash her hands and mouth.

**/ / /**

**First yuri fic done! Yay! I hope you guys like it! And, I'm sorry about Ireland's dislike of the experience. I just couldn't picture her as a gay person!**

0074


	2. JapanxLiechtenstein requested

**A/N: sorry for the wait, peoples! I had a Random Person give a review asking for a LiechtensteinxFem!Japan yuri, so Imma try it! sorry if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**WARNING! This fanfic is, in fact, yuri. This contains all that wonderful stuff that boys find hot. Plus some girls... (NOT ME! I SWEAR I'M STRAIGHT! ^.^'' I actually don't know why I'm writing this... Oh yeah, FOR FUN!)**

**/ / /**

"You're the only person I trust to take care of my sister at this moment. Don't blow your opportunity of watching her. If Lily tells me she doesn't like you, or what you've been doing, I'll blow your brains out without a second thought." Switzerland threatened.

Japan smiled slightly. "I will take care of her the best I can." She said.

"I'll be back tomorrow. If you need any help, my number is on the fridge." Switzerland said.

Japan nodded. "I doubt I'll need any help, but thank you." She said.

Switzerland said a quiet 'thank you' to her, said his goodbyes to Liechtenstein, then left.

Japan turned to Liechtenstein after he left and smiled sweetly at her. "What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Um... I have a garden. Can you help me take care of the plants?" Liechtenstein asked.

Japan nodded.

Liechtenstein led Japan outside, showing her a small garden. Japan noticed that it was a strict flower garden, for there were no fruits nor vegetables growing.

"Could you take care of that half of the garden? I'll take care of this half." Liechtenstein said.

Japan walked over to the side Liechtenstein wanted her to water, and looked for a hose or watering can.

Once she found the can, she watered the garden, treating the flowers like she did with her own.

They finished about ten minutes later.

"Lily, your dirty..." Japan mumbled.

"Oh... I guess I am. Well, it's still early in the day, and we can still do more things outside, so can we wait until the afternoon for a bath?" Liechtenstein asked.

Japan shrugged. "Of course, if that's what you want. What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Uh... Can we try horse riding? Big brother wants me to practice that often, along with shooting." Liechtenstein suggested.

Japan nodded, and Liechtenstein led her outside to the stable.

"Are you going to ride?" Liechtenstein asked.

Japan shook her head. "My kimono wouldn't allow it." She said with an apologetic smile.

"There's always princess style." Liechtenstein suggested.

Japan shook her head again. "I'd much rather watch." She said.

Liechtenstein sighed a bit, then went into the stable and came out a few minutes later with a horse ready to ride.

Japan watched as Liechtenstein rode around for about half an hour.

. . .

"Are we done going outside now?" Japan asked.

Liechtenstein nodded.

"Alright, then it's time we took a bath." Japan said. "Could you show me to your bathroom?"

Liechtenstein nodded again and obeyed.

. . .

Liechtenstein stared at Japan's bare body. She was gorgeous. She had beautiful, silky white skin that hadn't a single blemish. Her hair was pure black and straight, and it trailed down her back in a beautiful way. Her breasts were full, her nipples dark and perked.

"Do you need me to get your back, Lilly-chan?" Japan asked.

"P-please?"

Japan began to gently scrub Liechtenstein's back free of dirt.

Liechtenstein relished the feeling of Japan's long, slender fingers cleaning her with the warm relaxing water. She couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in her lower regions.

"Uh... J-Japan? C-could I get out please?" She asked.

"Hm? Why? You aren't clean yet." Japan responded.

"Well... I'm feeling weird, and I think it's the water." Liechtenstein said.

Japan let out a light laugh. "I think I know what you're feeling. Trust me, it's not the water."

"Then what is it?" Liechtenstien asked.

Japan didn't answer the question directly. "Let's get out so I can help you with that problem, but we'll need to get back in after, okay?"

Liechtenstein, not knowing what else to do, nodded and got out, reaching for a towel.

Japan stopped her. "You won't need one. It'll feel better if you're slick."

Liechtenstein furrowed her eyebrows with confusion, but let Japan lead her out of the bathroom and into her room, then lay her on the bed.

Japan grabbed one of Liechtenstein's nipples with her left hand and let her right trail down to her lower regions, where she immediately began to tease.

Liechtenstein gasped and moaned. "J-Japan, what are you-"

"I'm solving your problem for you." Japan said with an unnerving calmness.

"Japan... stop..." Liechtenstein said.

Japan's fingers immediately stopped moving. "What?"

"At least let me do the same to you." Liechtenstein said, hope lacing her voice.

Japan let out a light laugh. "There's nothing stopping you from doing as much." She said, and let Liechtenstein move around to a position that allowed her to pleasure her. (can you guess? 'Tis a 69.)

Japan made quick work of her fingers and continued to tease Liechtenstein, who was trying to immitate every move Japan made.

Japan rubbed and teased at Liechtenstein's nipples and clit, Liechtenstein doing the same, until neither could take the teasing anymore.

Japan finally moved her fingers into Liechtenstein's vital regions and began to pump slowly.

Liechtenstein stopped teasing Japan and let out a pleasure-filled moan. "Th-there! Yes! Please, keep going!" She begged.

Japan sped up, and Liechtenstein let out a scream. She tried to silence her pleasure by occupying her mouth with Japan's vitals.

She swirled her tongue around Japan's clit, then sucked and licked until Japan came from the teasing, Liechtenstein cumming soon after, Japan's fingers had sped up that much.

They rested for a few minutes like that... until Japan finally decided that it was time to clean up, and carried Liechtenstein back into the bathtub, then scrubbed their tired bodies clean.

/ / /

"Was Lily good?"

Japan nodded. "She was wonderful."

"Were you good to her?"

"The best I possibly could have been."

"Hm..." Switzerland hummed, then went into the house and greeted Liechtenstein with a huge smile and a bunch of hugs.

Japan left quickly and silently while Switzerland was distracted, praying Liechtenstein wouldn't tell anyone about what they had done.

**/ / /**

**Again, sorry if it sucked, and sorry for the long wait!**


	3. Ukraine and Belarus (requested)

"Big brother, please! It's unbearable!" Belarus begged.

"No! Go away! It was your own fault!" Russia shreiked, then ran off.

Belarus sniffed, then slunk to the ground. She should have figured her brother wouldn't pleasure her, even if she took a strong aphrodesiac 'accidentally' and begged him.

The feeling was truly becoming unbearable now, and she knew that it wouldn't go away until she had an extreme orgasm, which she couldn't induce on her own. She needed help. But before she could get the help she needed, she would have to make this feeling a little less intense.

Belarus reached down beneath her panties and began to stroke her clit, grabbing at it with two of her fingers, then moving it back and forth.

She moaned at the feeling and sped up. She could feel herself coming close to orgasm.

"Natalia?"

Belarus moaned. "Sister, help..." She begged.

"What happened?" Ukraine asked.

"Swallowed... aphrodesiac... Brother refused to help..." Belarus moaned.

Ukraine ran over to her youger sister and gathered her in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She said softly, and carried her out of the dining hall. She ran into Belarus's room. Belarus was layed onto her bed, and Ukraine hastily removed both of their clothes.

"Inside... Put something inside me, pleeeeeaaaase..." Belarus begged.

Ukraine looked around the room. "I don't see anything!"

"Nightstand..." Belarus mumbled.

Ukraine looked in the nightstand beside her bed and found a large dildo. She blushed. "You have one of these?" She asked, slightly jealous, as she couldn't afford one of her own, and didn't know how to get a man to pleasure her.

Belarus nodded. "Please use it now..." She begged.

Ukraine let out a breath and put it into her sister, and began to pump it in and out slowly.

Belarus cried out and moved her hands up to her breasts and began to massage them. "Sister, faster! Please!" She begged.

Ukraine obeyed, pumping the big piece of plastic in and out at a wonderously fast speed.

Belarus reached her orgasm quickly. It was so intense it made her see white spot. She let out a scream and went completely stiff.

Ukraine smiled sweetly when it was done, and pulled the dildo out of her little sister and put it on the nightstand. "Is that better?" She asked.

Belarus nodded, too out of breath to say anything.

Ukraine waited until her sister's breathing evened out.

"Thank you." Belarus said.

Ukraine nodded, grabbed her clothes, then stood, ready to leave the room.

Belarus stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Wait."

Ukraine looked at her sister, confused.

Belarus yanked her sister onto the bed, then got on top of her. "Thank you very much." Belarus said, then pressed her lips to her older sister's.

Ukraine resisted for a moment, then moaned and sank into the kiss.

Belarus grabbed one of her sister's large breasts and began to massage it, then pulled away from the kiss and sucked at the unattended breast.

Ukraine moaned loadly, and began moaning even louder when Belarus pulled away, then moved downward and began to suck at her clit.

"_Ohhhh_! Natalia, please stop! I can't bear it!" Ukraine cried, then came hard.

Belarus licked it up as if it were a sweet candy, then grabbed the dildo off the nightstand and inserted it into her sister.

She kissed Ukraine's lips sweetly before beginning to pump it in and out of her.

Ukraine moaned. "Natalia, touch my breasts... Please!" She begged.

Belarus happily complied. She sucked at one of her nipples, then massaged the other breast with her free hand.

Belarus began to pump the dildo faster and faster into her sister until she fell into an intense orgasm, screaming loudly, then passing out.

Belarus smiled as she heard Ukraine's quiet snores. She carefully took the dildo out of her and put it back into her nightstand, then pulled her bed covers over Ukraine. Belarus then got dressed and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

/ / /

**A/N: Sorry for my long break! I'll have some more updates ready soon! You guys get to choose the next story I work on! (Requests are always accepted!)**

**1. Nyo-talia smut**

**2. Big-breasted backfire**

**3. Italy brothers and Ireland gangbang with bondage and maybe some sadism**

**4. Italy brothers, Spain, Ireland. Gangbang with bondage.**


End file.
